


Spiraling

by I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies
Summary: 2018, Jim Moriarty faked his death and is now traveling the world rebuilding his web, but he is terribly bored. Enter, a new type of Game, less murder, more manipulation and blackmail. Harli is a woman trying to rebuild her life after a terrible divorce, the last thing she needs is a smooth talking Irish man threatening her friend if she doesn't cooperate. What happens when both are more than they seem?Extreme slow burn, slight OOC and fluff, lemons to come later, because lets face it, my mind might as well be a lemonade stand!I don't own Sherlock.





	1. A New Game

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter coming soon!  
> Reviews are love!

Sitting still. Jim Moriarty had learned from a very young age that although he absolutely despised it, since it was so dreadfully boring, he could nonetheless do it for hours without complaint. His best friend/best sniper, Sebastian Moran was another story entirely. He'd been fidgeting in the passenger seat of the brand new black (of course) Nissan Rogue. He was always antsy on stake outs unless he had a gun in his hands, and Jim had already informed him that the woman they were watching would not be one of his targets. No, he wanted her for more dubious reasons. Ever since he had faked his death on the roof of St. Bart's all those years ago, he had opted to travel around the world, causing chaos wherever he went. Sherlock might have been dismantling his criminal web, but that was his old web; his new one was up and running and stronger than ever. He rarely resorted to murder anymore, it was a bit too messy and dramatic. No, he now enjoyed seducing, corrupting, and employing good old blackmail to get his way. He had made it into a little game, actually; seeing who he could turn to his side. He liked thinking of the United States as his personal Risk game board. He had a DA in Virginia, a Sheriff in Colorado, and an entire police station in Louisiana.  
This time he was in North Carolina, and he wanted a judge. Judge Alison Rachel Harker, to be exact. Devout in her belief in the justice system, and morally pure as the driven snow, he wanted to sink his claws into her and see all of that white bleed black. She was proving to be quite a challenge to get to, even though she had just gone through a very nasty divorce six months previously, which should have made things easier, all things considered; should have being the operative term. But no, there was “The Harpy”, her best friend who had moved in and taken over caring for the house and childcare so she could throw herself into her work more and more. Loyal to her friend and protective to a fault, she was a godsend for Alison, and a thorn in his side! She was the one who had taken one look at all the spies he had sent offering her assistance and sent them packing, one after another... all six of them! All on a 'hunch' that they had wicked intentions. To get to the judge, he would have to get through “The Harpy” first. Goody, another challenge to this little game! Not that he minded manipulating another innocent bystander to get what he wanted, but this one was far from innocent herself. Grinning widely as her background check had finally come through that morning, he grabbed the manila folder, the bouquet of red roses, and after brushing the wrinkles out of his perfectly pressed Westwood suit, he climbed out of the vehicle at last. Moran would wait in the car, and wait to be called in. They had opted to not park inside the property, in case they needed to make a quick get away, in case things went south. More a precaution than anything. With this new plan, he could not, would not, lose. Walking up the stone steps and through the gate of the impressively large yard, he smiled. He'd made a great choice with Judge Harker. She'd gotten everything in the divorce! The yard was well manicured and full of beautiful flowers and plant life, the house more of a small manor than anything. White two story with a curved wrap around porch full of comfy furniture to have long conversations on; a balcony upstairs that mimicked the porch downstairs. He admired the cozy feeling he felt, something he hadn't felt in a long time; this was not just a house, this was a home. Shaking himself for his random bout of sentimentality, he focused on the task at hand, she would fall, all he had to was knock.  
Knocking on the dark wood paneled door, he waited patiently, tapping his foot and screwing his facial features into the most charming smile he could manage, the one that had both men and women falling at his feet to tend to his every whim. He would need all of his charms if he was going to get 'The Harpy' to fall at his feet.  
The door opened and he looked down at the young woman standing in the doorway. This was “The Harpy”? This slip of a girl? He had expected a much older, taller, slightly more intimidating woman. (The one thing that had been lacking in her background check, was her picture, a mistake that would not be overlooked when he got his hands on that particular employee.) Instead he got her. He couldn't help it, he tilted his head slightly, taking her in. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a low bun, wisps escaping to frame a fresh face free of makeup, semi pouty lips were pursed slightly, as if she was annoyed with his intrusion, as if that could ever happen! Her feet were bare, clothes a casual pair of black leggings with the moon cycles down the sides, and a gray and white soft cotton t-shirt that declared loving someone to the moon and back, yet she wore it as well as his beloved Westwoods. He cleared his throat slightly thrown off by her appearance.  
She smiled, a smile that did not reach her eyes, and he could swear he felt a small chill in the air that hadn't been there before.  
“Yes?” She asked, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. Widening his eyes innocently, he flattened his accent into an American one, adding a slight, flat drawl.  
“Pardon me ma'am, but I'm the master gardener your employer called earlier in the week to pretty up the yard for the upcoming function. She called and told me to show you the plans; she said she trusts your judgment.” He replied, handing her the roses innocently. Amber star burst eyes flashed gold at his dark brown ones before she tilted her head.  
“I'm her friend, not an employee, but okay, that sounds like something she would do. Come on in.” Stepping aside, she let him in, shutting and locking the door behind her, muttering to herself about functions and not telling her, again! She led him through the house into a large, pristine kitchen. Large chrome appliances sparkled and the floor was still a bit damp from when she had mopped. Stopping in the middle of the room, she pulled out one of the four dark wooden bar stools tucked under the island counter for him. “We can talk at the island, would you like something to drink Mister...?”  
“Faust, ma'am. And yes please, tea if you have it.”  
He couldn't resist, the small literary pun of his alias, not like this slip of a girl would get it anyway. She looked more the type to read those bodice ripper romances than actual literature, anyway.  
“Mm, and does that make me Mephistopheles or the devil?” She asked him, not missing a beat, handing him a glass of sweet tea. He took it, a wicked smirk on his lips, a genuine one this time before he spun around, setting his glass down carefully before grabbing her and pulling her back against his front, the stool clattering to the floor. She struggled against him, leaning back and damn near toppling them both over before he regained control of the situation, chuckling.  
“No, more like Gretchen, the poor seduced innocent maiden caught between a man and a demon, heaven and hell. The epitome of innocence and carnality.” He purred against her ear, dropping all hints of a fake accent, noticing the slight buckle in her knees before she recovered herself completely, her back ramrod straight. Ah, so she liked his natural Irish accent then? Filing that little morsel of information away for later, he grinned as her struggling resumed. Good girl, don't make this boring.  
“What do you want?”  
“ To put it quite simply,you.”  
“Mighty forward of you...” She hissed, slamming her foot down on his instep as he tightened his grip on her.  
“Not what I meant, darling, I want you to submit to me.” He groaned out, his foot now sore.  
“Like that's any better way of putting it.”  
He sighed in irritation, he could really feel a headache coming on.  
“I meant under my command.”  
“Go. Screw. Yourself.” She gasped out breathlessly as he pushed her against the kitchen island, the cold black marble digging painfully into her chest as he pressed into her. Biting her bottom lip, she refused to make anymore noise when a folder was pushed to her, forcing her to look up as picture after picture of her and another man materialized in front of her.  
“How the hell did you get those?” Seriously, she'd thought she'd had every picture and copy of her and her ex husband destroyed, and all records wiped, that had been part of the deal in testifying against him.  
“Feel like listening yet?”  
She took a breath, sighing, she might as well listen, for now.  
“Fine, let me up and we'll talk.”  
Releasing her, he let out a slew of curses as she elbowed him in the ribs as hard as she could, but obediently sat down on a stool, ankles crossed and hands folded demurely on the table, the quintessential lady, waiting for him to catch his breath. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he joined her, and reached inside his jacket, putting his Beretta on the counter between them before looking at her expectantly. She sneered at him.  
“One of us doesn't need to have a gun to do their job.”  
“No, but you have three knives on you,”  
That bastard had frisked her? Must have been in her moment of weakness! She was never this careless.  
Sighing in aggravation, she pulled a small green three inch serrated steel pocket knife out of her pocket, a six inch bladed Winchester pocket knife out of her other pocket, and then patted herself down, turning her palms up.  
“I must have left knife number three under my pillow.” She shrugged, frowning down at the pictures as she picked up the paperwork in the folder.  
“They missed the part where I'm a Theatre Lit major, but they did manage to get every detail including my bra size.”  
Jim chuckled at her response. Yes, that had been quite an oversight on his part.  
Sliding the folder back over, she looked up at him expectantly.  
“So you want me to do what exactly? Give in because you know how to run a background check? Allie doesn't care about my past. Do more digging if you wish, she was in my wedding. So all that was honestly just an expensive waste of time.”  
Jim cracked his neck to ease the tension building. He loved this next part.  
“I want the judge to work for me.”  
“She already has a job, she's a judge.”  
“I want her to answer to me, she can still be a judge, just some verdicts need to be what I tell her is all.”  
“Yeah, not gonna happen.”  
He shrugged, packing up.  
“Then I guess she dies.”  
Her eyes went wide.  
“You wouldn't...”  
“I would, hell, I have before. Either she's of use to me, or she's dead. Doesn't really bother me either way. Check the news, 'Three found dead in California'; I gave them the same offer, they refused. You can save her life. Her kids already lost their father in the divorce.” Yes, he knew that was a low blow, did he particularly care? Not at all. Her shoulders drooped, and he knew that he had her right where he wanted her.  
“The minute you leave I'll have called her to warn her and there will be police surrounding her and this house.” She warned him, not backing down.  
“Darling, she'll be dead the minute I walk out through the front door.”  
Her eyes widened and right on cue Moran called him and he took it, on speaker of course.  
“Boss, I got the shot, she went on a coffee run like you said. Do I take it?” Moran replied, checking his nails and reading from the schedule they had figured out as he waited in the car.  
Jim grinned at her widely, the madness shining in his eyes. Pouting his lips, he looked at her, licking his lips excitedly.  
“Does he?”  
Shaking her head vehemently, she rested her forehead on her arms momentarily, before picking her head up to reply.  
“She would never willingly work for a criminal.”  
He shrugged, popping a chocolate kiss into his mouth that had been in a bowl he'd spotted on the counter.  
“She doesn't even need to know. I just need to see her files at night that she brings home. I have some interest in some of the cases. I'm guessing you know how to access them.”  
She nodded slowly.  
“Excellent, then you work with the spy I plant in your house and-”  
“No lackeys; I work with you or no deal.”  
He rose an eyebrow at her, grinning devilishly.  
Well, this was quite unexpected.  
“Then I guess I'm moving in. Now, what am I to you?”  
“Long lost gay brother?”  
He frowned at her. An expression that had even Moran tripping over himself to apologize to him, yet she just stared back coldly.  
“No, too easy. I'm the mysterious boyfriend you've yet to introduce her to. Jim Marlowe. We've been dating what, seven months now?”  
Crinkling her nose at him, she shook her head in distaste. No, no absolutely not! That meant touching, and she could not handle being touched that much! Especially by Him.  
“I already have a boyfriend.”  
“You did.”  
She gasped, outraged, and a little afraid.  
“You didn't!”  
“Kill him? No! But, I have been following him for weeks and he's been cheating the entire time.” Again, he pulled out an envelope full of pictures and tossed it to her. Skeptically, she took it and rifled through it groaning with disgust before tossing it back.  
“You should have...” She said quietly, not really hurt that much. He'd been getting on her about their lack of intimacy lately, and she'd been worrying about trying to keep him happy. Turns out she hadn't needed to since he had several other women he'd been turning to for that.  
“I'll also be the new head of security; trust me, you will be getting a slew of death and kidnapping threats thanks to a big case that is coming up and you're going to need me. I'm staying until Judge Harker comes home in about two hours in total panic and we'll all talk at dinner. By then my ironclad identity, including falsified reports, shall be ready and you'll bring up my experience in private security. You'll also convince her to hire my 'brother' Sebastian Moran as backup.”  
She groaned at all of his demands.  
“Fine! But we're breaking up as soon as this is over!”  
“Darling, this is over when I get bored and move on, then and only then. Now, you have two hours to teach me all about you.”  
Walking away from her, he rested his hand on the door jamb, waiting for Moran to come to him.  
“And it better be accurate, or your friend dies.” He sang softly, grunting as the throwing knife lodged into his sleeve and the wood, ruining his suit jacket sleeve. He rose an eyebrow at her as she grinned at him innocently.  
“Whoops! Looks like I did have that third knife on me after all!”  
This was going to be a very interesting game indeed!


	2. The Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way this plan could possibly work!  
> The first night together.  
> Slow burn, no lemons for you!

Her head was spinning! One moment she was safe and sound in her little life she had managed to salvage after she had lost everything in one of the nastiest divorces; yes lots of ex husbands yell death threats, but unlike hers, most of them don't really mean it! Damn her thing for bad boys, this had turned out to be the worst! She had been okay with the criminal activity at first, had even been called his queen a few times, but once he resorted to human trafficking, she knew she had to get out. She had lost everything, including her home, but she had gotten out with her life. That had been a year and a half ago, and as far as she knew, he was still rotting in jail thanks to her and a few other's testimonies. When her best friend from college had discovered her husband in bed with another woman, she had been right there, to help kick his ass right out the door. Moving in had been a no brainer, she would be happy to look after the house and their three kids. She had been doing just that for eight months, and while today had been an irritating day, she hated deep cleaning days, and bless her friend's heart, but when she was anxious about anything, she would leave the weirdest to do lists for her, she would not trade her little life for anything. Then the next, she had answered the door and the devil himself had walked in with a deal she could not refuse. If she did not cooperate, her best friend would die, she believed him about that, even if he had given her a second fake name that day. Cerberus, her traitor of a cat wound his sleek black body back and forth between his legs purring loudly as he grinned and bent down to pet him.   
“Well, at least this little guy likes me. His owner could learn a lot from him.”  
Without looking up from the skillet of chicken pasta she was expertly tossing, her retort didn't miss a beat.  
“I don't take advice from things that lick their own ass.”  
He chuckled in response before walking to the cupboards and handing her plates, that she spooned healthy servings on, bending down to the oven to grab fresh baked garlic bread out of the oven, slicing it and then letting it cool before turning to the bowl of greens and other assorted veggies on the counter mixing it up. Jim rose a black eye brow at the third place setting she had set out at the counter.  
“Expecting company, dear?”  
“Call your man, tell him to stop preying and come eat. We'll discuss details over lunch, which now thanks to your plan I have to re-plan dinner now. Supposed to be his weekend with the kids, but if there's death threats they'll be home tonight. Thanks, Satan.”  
Jim chuckled grinning as he texted Moran to come in and eat.  
“Anytime, Harlequin.”  
How did he...oh background check. Her mom had been in a phase.  
“Ugh, call me Harli, I hate my full name.”  
“Call me Jim, save Satan for the bedroom.” He purred seductively, yelping in surprise when he narrowly missed a thrown paring knife aimed at his crotch, sighing in relief when he jumped away just in time.  
“Who the hell are you, Bullseye?”He exclaimed, unknowingly referencing one of her favorite Marvel villains of all times.  
“What? It's just a hobby.”  
At his dead eyed stare of disbelief, she continued.   
“Allie's good at Archery, I excel in throwing knives. Kids think its neat.” She shrugged as she sat down at the table, nodding to Moran who had walked into the kitchen just in time to see her throw the knife at his boss. Raising his palms as he sat, he shook his head at her muttered apology.  
“Not even gonna ask, just assume he deserved it.”  
“Yep.”  
“Hey!”  
“Sebastian Moran, you are?” He asked her, introducing himself and ignoring his boss.  
“Harli Graves, somewhat nice to meet you.”  
The rest of the conversation picked up, especially when Sebastian, please, call me Sebby or Moran, offered to cook dinner. Cringing when Jim would ask her questions that felt way too personal.  
“What is this, a dating profile?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can't you just be the asshole boyfriend that could care less what his woman likes?” She asked softly, not meeting his eyes, pushing her now empty plate away from her.  
“No, I need to be the kind of boyfriend your best friend thinks you deserve. How about for every one answer you give me, I'll give you one truthful answer?”  
“Deal.”  
“Mm, good girl. What ended your marriage more, his criminal activities or the way he had treated you the entire time?”  
“I guess the second one, the first was horrible too but I was never good enough for him, he wanted what he wanted when he wanted and that was that. He was okay while we were dating, but then we got married and all of that just changed. He made me share him or he would cheat. There was an...event that happened at a party he had made me go to, and instead of him showing any sympathy for me, he called me damaged goods and all but moved his mistress in with us two days after it happened. The last straw was the trafficking though.” Taking a breath, she sat back in her chair.  
“Good, no two or three word answers for anything, okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ask me something.”  
“Real name?”  
“Jim Moriarty.”  
“Do you like a challenge?”  
“In what way? I guess, it depends.”  
“Motivation behind this plan?”  
“Boredom.”  
“Oookay.”  
“Why are you acting like you haven't heard of me?”  
“I was hoping you were lying again. I love watching serial killer and criminal documentaries in my free time, I love puzzles and I watched the whole Sherlock Holmes documentary a while back. The whole you killed yourself to make him jump and he faked it thing sort of made me have sympathy for the devil.”  
“I faked it too, I just did it better than he did. 2018 and he still can't find me. Pity, he did marry my ex girlfriend though, which is somewhat of a surprise. I saw that too, couldn't stand the actors they chose to portray us. I made a deal with his brother, stay away from the country and I'm pretty much free and clear.”  
“Are you clingy or independent?”   
“Both, depends on my mood, I used to love to cuddle up on the couch and relax but now, even during sleep that's rare. Now, I can barely handle being touched, I'm working on it, but its a big reason why I was only going through the motions with that guy. And I tense up really bad after intimacy sometimes. I'll usually force myself to cuddle, but I feel physically ill at times. How old are you?” She asked him, trying to break the tension in the room she had caused.  
Old enough. Same question.”  
“27. I have a thing for older men, she won't question it.”  
“Alright, now we need to get our story straight.”   
“Like?”  
“How we met, first date, how affectionate we are, our sex life.”  
“Honestly, I have no idea. My last ex I met online and she knows I would never make that mistake again. What hobbies do you even have besides murder and extortion?”  
“Funny. I like movies, and plays, and some musicals.”  
“He freaking loves Mamma Mia!” Piped up Moran.  
“Oh wow! I was Sophie in the local production of it last year!”  
Jim snapped his fingers.   
“Well there you go! We met there! And you were taken in by my,”  
“Gun? Threats of murder and extortion?” She supplied, helpfully.  
“Are you always such a brat?” He asked to Moran's amusement, running his hands through his black hair.   
“Yes, and I was there and I noticed every night that someone was leaving me a sunflower at my dressing room door, but no note, so on the last night, I traded dressing rooms with the woman who played Donna and I was finally able to catch you. You were so sweetly embarrassed, I decided to buy you dinner to make up for pulling a dirty trick on you.”  
“We've been texting and talking every night, since then. I used to travel a lot at my previous security job. We've been going together seven months, and you still act a bit shy around me because I've just managed to move here, still looking for a place actually, been crashing at me mate's but he's anxious to get the house back to him and his wife, newlyweds, you know?” Jim continued the story smoothly, grinning widely when Harli sighed and leaned her head on her hands, leaning forward to listen, giving both men a sharp look when they shared a look, chuckling.  
“You're older and Irish, any girly noises I make are not to be taken seriously. As for the affection and sex part, I don't see the point in PDA so we're fine there.”  
“Nonsense, I want Harker to think we are the epitome of an epic love, you will have to learn to fake it and like it.”   
“I faked it for years with my ex, shouldn't be a problem with you.” She muttered.  
“I meant the kissing and cuddling love, but if you want to add that to the deal, I'll not turn you out of bed for eating crackers.”  
“Uh, no. You stay in your room, and I'll stay in mine. Respectable for the kids.”  
“Honey, she's going to see how much in loooove we are and insist I move into your room.”  
“The hell she will, you don't know Harker.”  
Three excruciatingly long hours later, introductions had been made after Allie had come home in a panic, with the kids in tow. Turns out he was really good at death threats. Harli fidgeted slightly, trying to look as if she had been in his lap hundreds of times, and not just this first time. He put his hand on her hips to steady her, and she jumped slightly at his touch, as he leaned down, pretending to nuzzle her and whispered   
“Relax, you're too stiff.” Obeying begrudgingly, she melted against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into his back hard, as he squeezed her thigh in retaliation.   
“Oh my god! That is the sweetest thing! Of course you can stay and work here! Sebastian I have a room that I know you're going to love and Jim you can just move into Harli's room! What did I say the other day about things happening for a reason? I come home on the brink of tears because of those awful, awful threats to me and my family thinking I need to hire someone to keep an eye on things and here Harli's been dating someone in private security all this time! I'm just so glad that she's happy again. She came here so broken and down. And if you two come recommended by her, then I trust that.”   
No fucking way. Harli thought to herself as she remembered to smile as her world crumbled just a little bit more. He was going to be sharing her room! Her room! She would be damned if she would share her happy place though! The one room she had been able to do whatever she wanted to design wise. Dipping her head, to Jim's ear, she whispered  
“Are you sure you didn't drug the wine? The steak? Something?” Making sure to nuzzle him as they had an audience.  
Chuckling against her, he turned his head, licking the shell of her ear, small electrical currents going off all over her body as he breathed against her.  
“I told you, I'm just that good.”  
“Oh wow, just look at you two, like something out of a Lifetime movie!”  
“Something like that,” Harli muttered before being gently elbowed in the ribs.  
“Well, I have an early day tomorrow but why don't Sebby and I clean up and let you two love birds get reacquainted?” She practically purred, raising her eyebrows suggestively. You can get your things in the morning. Night Harli, night Jim.”  
“Night night.” She replied, still very much in a daze, slipping out of his lap as they left the kitchen.  
Glad that nightmare was over, but how would she deal with sharing her room?  
Crossing into the living room, she turned to him,   
“I always check on them one last time before going to bed myself, Allie will take over until she falls asleep. You don't have to go up with me if you don't want to.”  
“Lead on.”  
Ooookay. Grinning mischeviosly as she climbed the curved staircase, her hand caressing the banister absentmindedly, stopping at the landing so he could catch up. Tilting her head at a heavy oak door, she mouthed the word, “Office.”  
Nodding in understanding he followed her to the other side of the hallway as she completely bypassed a set of double french doors that were ornately carved with literary characters. “Library, second story and my office, kids are not allowed in my office, but they are allowed in the library. Bathroom's there. Hold on, I gotta sneak.” Opening the door silently, she revealed a room dimly lit with the light of a night light, a small round canopy bed in the middle of the room, the floor littered with stuffed animals as she expertly navigated her way over to the sleeping little girl, making sure she was okay. Satisfied with what she saw, she closed the door then tiptoed down the hallway peeking into the boy's room. A tall bunk bed contained two sleeping blonde toddlers, both snoring slightly. Climbing the ladder a few steps to check on the top bunk, she slid down carefully, seemingly satisfied. Closing the door, she locked it, before turning around.  
“Okay, I guess I'm officially off for the night.” Going back down the long hallway, she crept down the steps, walked through the living room and back through to the front door, stopping at the door closest to it. Pulling out an old fashioned key with a skull wearing a crown, she unlocked it, sighing. Flicking on the light switch, she revealed a very large second master suite.   
“Welcome home, honey.” She muttered sarcastically, shutting and locking the door, hanging the key on its hook for the night. She was not going to feel awkward for her taste in décor. Maybe a little.   
His opinion of his reluctant partner just soared a little higher. The room glowed from the light of a frosted glass chandelier hanging above them, the walls done in a pristine ivory with dark gray accents and white furnishings. What drew his eye the most was the luxurious queen sized bed enclosed in its own alcove with soft wall lamps lit on either side and curtains for privacy. Sighing, she sat at the small chair at her vanity, taking her hair down at last, shaking her hair out and brushing it out. Turning to Jim, she pointed to a door at the other end of the room.   
“I'm going to shower, did you want to wait until I'm done or use the guest bathroom down the hall?”  
“Hmm, wait for the beautiful girl to finish or amble through a house I have no idea where anything is yet? I'll wait here.” Jim returned in a teasing tone, sitting on the edge of the bed, his small leather overnight bag at his feet, glad he had the foresight to bring it. Nodding, she walked into her bathroom, shutting the door tight. She took the quickest shower in history, wrapping her hair in a towel and her body in a long towel for modesty. He was scrolling through her Netflix que sitting in bed when she got out. He had stopped on Archer when she grinned at him.  
“Your turn. Clean towels are in there, hang your dry cleaning up and I'll take care of it in the morning.”  
He didn't say a word, just walked into her bathroom.   
Sighing at the fact that she would actually have to start wearing something to bed now, she bent down rummaging around her drawers coming up with a long soft cotton Supernatural t shirt and short silk sleep boxers that rode up kinda high. Slipping into bed after she combed her wet hair, braiding it over one shoulder. Jim padded out on bare feet, a pair of silk sleep pants riding low on his hips, his clothes folded neatly in his arms. He stopped once he saw where she was.  
“You're on my side of the bed.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I sleep on the right side.”  
“My bed, my side, climb in, lefty.”  
“You'll pay for that.” He grinned back, closing the curtains around them, creating a cozy little cocoon for the two of them, as he towered over her, just before she pushed him off of her gently. Oh dear god the bed was so comfortable! He made small happy noises as he snuggled into the memory foam mattress.   
Doing her best to hide her grin, she clicked play as the sounds of Archer filled the room.   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  
“Brat.” He breathed, slightly surprised when she smacked him with a pillow playfully then settled said pillow on his chest and rolled so she was laying her head on it. Cuddling, but with a barrier. This was truly going to be interesting indeed.


	3. Act one, Scene One: Playing the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning! Pancakes and fluff and little moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Sorry it took so long!   
> Read and review please!

Harli would never consider herself a morning person, even though she had gotten used to waking up way earlier than she wanted to. Usually it was a struggle to drag herself out of bed in the morning, but this morning she was up five minutes before her alarm, grinning and slipping out from under his arm and attempting to retrieve her pillow in the process, doing her best not to wake him just yet. For the day, she chose a black soft tank top with a racer back, black yoga pants with golden moon and suns designs all over them, and a soft long black sweater that she kept open after slipping her night clothes off and dressing quickly, opting to keep her hair braided for now. Slipping her phone in her bra, she let him sleep in, for now. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the end of the hallway, moving the beautiful emerald green tapestry on the wall out of the way to reveal the black metal and wooden spiral staircase that was a shortcut to the kid's rooms. She'd been having too much fun dragging Jim all over the upstairs last night to reveal the secret of the shorter stairs. Taking the steps two by two, she popped up in the hallway between Lily and the boys' rooms. The sounds of whispered arguing made her smile. As usual, the boys were up but Lily was still asleep. Unlocking their door, she motioned for them to be quiet.   
“Get your dirty clothes and be quiet and you can use the slide.”  
“Yes, Aunt Harli.” They whispered in unison.  
Sebastian woke up to the muffled sound of a heavy body clunking against metal repeatedly three times in a row followed by giggles, then a lot of shushing, then Nightcore music and dishes being messed with. Taking his phone out, he checked the time. 7:30 AM! Seven fucking thirty! What the hell was going on?! Sighing in relief when the sounds became more muffled, he rolled over in the ridiculously luxurious bed, covering his head with three or more decorative throw pillows grumbling about Jim's newest game. His new hosts were lucky this was a memory foam mattress he grumbled to himself as he slipped back into sleep.  
Harli giggled as she watched the boys color at the kitchen table, stirring the batter for the pancakes after dumping almost the entire bag of white chocolate chips into the batter after slicing up strawberries and adding them in. Lily had groggily slid down the slide just moments before and was joining them at the table and once laundry had been collected and started, including the dry cleaning sent out for the day, she had turned on her favorite Nightcore playlist and started breakfast. Realizing how loud her music might be to Moran, who's bedroom was right outside the kitchen, she rolled a thick towel, stuffing it under the door muffling the sounds for him. Coffee was brewing, tea had been made and was cooling in the pot before being sweetened then refrigerated, and two Greek Fritatas, one egg white only, one all the way were cooling on the counter. She was dancing along to the music when Jim rambled in sleepily, his eyes searching the kitchen for her.   
He had woken up to an empty bed, surprised that she had managed to sneak out without waking him up; usually he was the first one up. It kind of made him wonder how early she had risen. Throwing another suit on, he made himself presentable for the day. The sound of music and the scent of something heavenly drew him to the kitchen and the sight of her made his mouth run dry. She was at the stove, dancing along to the fast paced music, flipping pancakes and bacon while three blonde toddlers ran around the kitchen giggling, crayons all over the counter. Seeing coffee, he immediately poured himself a cup, opting for extra sugar and cream this time, drinking half the cup before sitting at the counter as the children clambered up to show him their drawings. She was scrambling a huge skillet of eggs when she turned to him, grinning at his reaction to the children, a genuine smile on his face as Lily claimed his lap. They shared a look as he motioned to Lily.  
“I didn't want to wake you yet, it's a buffet style thing today; Sunday always is. Then, it's Church and my day off, good day to get your things. They eat lunch with her grandparents and a full fried chicken dinner prepared tonight. Sleep well?”  
Still blinking blearily at her ability to use such big words this early, he nodded slowly.  
“I did, actually; woke up with some drool on my chest, but I'm sure that's normal.” He replied as soon as the coffee hit his system.   
Gasping, playing offended, she threw a dish towel at him.  
“I do not!”  
“You so do.” Allie supplied, coming into the room, ruffling her kids' hair before grabbing the egg white fritata and a fresh cranberry muffin and sitting down at the counter as the kids sat at their spots, waiting patiently to be served. Once everyone was eating and Moran had made an appearance, snagging a full plate, and muttering about the bed being too comfy, Jim turned to Allie, plotting.  
“I think you should take Moran with you, just because, you know, for security.” He said slick as oil, as he wrapped his arm around Harli's shoulder, her fork stopping halfway to her mouth. Allie's eyes glowed with delight while Moran and Harli's eyes widened slightly.  
He wants me alone?  
After apparently missing a cue, Harli yipped as Jim kicked her under the counter, making a motion for her to respond.  
“That's right! That's an awesome idea! Jim and I were going to get their stuff and make a day out of it probably.” She smiled sweetly, laying her head on his shoulder, trying not to look so stiff.   
“Great idea! Will you be home for dinner?”  
Harli chuckled at the not so subtle hint.  
“I'll make my Tennessee peach pudding too.”  
“Yeeee! Love you Sis!” Allie exclaimed, hugging Harli who Jim noted, clenched her teeth, but patted her on the back awkwardly.   
“Love you too. Now, I'll go get the hellions cleaned up and ready; you go get cute.” Grinning, she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harli walked over to her phone, paused the music and addressed the kids.  
“Okay, Theo, help Bram with his plate and go upstairs and strip and wait for me to give y'all showers. Lily, keep eating and when you're done, come upstairs; we gotta get y'all all churchy. Come on! Break!” Grinning, the boys took their plates to the sink, carefully putting them on the counter, and their cups next to them. Running, they went the opposite way their mom had gone, clattering up the spiral staircase. Jim sauntered over to her as she rinsed the plates, loading the dishwasher, helping her put away the leftovers and scrub the stove until it sparkled.   
“You know, you need to be more affectionate when she's down here; I wouldn't believe we were in love either.” Jim whispered so close only she would hear; sighing she nodded.  
“I know; I'm shy I guess.”  
“Follow my lead, for now.”  
Nodding numbly, she helped Lily with her plate before turning to him.  
“Sorry, this whole thing is just new to me; I'll be right back, you don't have to follow this time.”  
Grinning, he shrugged.  
“Maybe I want to.”  
Taking Lily's hand, she walked back towards her room, moving a large emerald tapestry out of the way, revealing the spiral staircase that had been hidden the night before.  
He grinned wickedly at her.  
“You little Minx.”   
Blinking up innocently at him, she tried her best to keep a straight face.  
“I'm sure I don't have a clue what you mean.”  
“You dragged me all over the house last night and there was a second staircase this whole time!”  
“My small revenge.” She shrugged, leaning up on tiptoe and pressing her lips against his cheek, surprising both of them, tucking a lock of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear, before disappearing up the stairs. Jim lingered back for a minute, his fingers brushing his cheek in that spot absently. Besides the pillow, that had been the first time she had initiated anything between them.  
Soon, all three kids were washed and dressed and the bathroom floor was soaked, as was Harli's shirt and pants. They waited until everyone else had left for church and they were alone, and then he offered to clean up after the showers so she could change. Nodding in relief, she hurried away to change her clothes.   
Deciding the slide was the quickest way down, she used it, leaving her wet clothes in the dirty clothes basket, starting another load of laundry after switching the wet clothes into the dryer, hurrying in a black bra and lace boy shorts into her room. Opting to change into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a flowing blood red cold shoulder t-shirt that showcased her curves, she undid her hair, unruly light brown waves streaked naturally with red highlights from the sun cascading down her back; swiping on red lipstick, she grabbed her black glow in the dark rib cage purse, throwing her phone, charger, and keys into it. Jim had joined her after she had gotten dressed, wordlessly going through her shoe selection and setting two pairs on the bed, her cute black skull and cross bone flats with the matching colored bows, or her favorite heels, black t-strap pumps with wingtip details on the toes and heels, the heels themselves a comfortable 3” tapered heel that buckled around her ankles. Looking at her choices, she turned to him.   
“Can you at least give me a hint as to what we'll be doing?”  
Grinning at her, he shook his head, enjoying her indecision. Muttering something under her breath about Gemini abuse, she slipped the heels on, buckling them and stood up.   
“Well, lets go.” Nodding along, she followed him out, locking her door, slipping the key into her purse. Raising an eyebrow at her, she shrugged.   
“I like my privacy.”  
“Something we have in common; come on, we'll take your car.”  
Harli's car was a Purple and Blue opalescent chrome Mini Cooper S convertible that she had prided herself on paying off completely. She hated owing anyone anything; she had grown up fast learning that owing people was no way to live. Now she was working for some deranged criminal mastermind who was playing with her and her friend's minds and lives, all because he was bored. She had been the pawn in her marriage the whole time, and she had thought she had escaped that life, but now here she was, right back where she started, again. A gentle hand on her bare shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and had her recoiling instantly as she whipped her head around to face him.  
“Oh, you really need to get used to my touch if this is going to work.” He crooned, his voice slick as oil as it slid across her making her shiver. Not saying a word, she got into the driver's seat, waiting not so patiently for him to sit down.  
“Where to?”  
“Not telling.”  
“Then you drive!” Switching seats, she crossed her arms, pouting slightly at the situation.   
“First you move into my room, now you drive my car, and you won't tell me where we're even going.”  
She muttered, as he drove out of the garage. Leaving the property, he sighed, running a hand over the leather covered steering wheel.  
“Somewhere where we need to touch to keep up.”  
The fear in her eyes was almost palpable in the car.  
“No!”  
“Yes, it's only for a few hours, but you need to get comfortable around me; our cover story is we haven't gone all the way yet.”  
“And we will not!'  
“Yeah yeah yeah, delicate Southern sensibilities and all that.”  
“No, I don't sleep with criminals... anymore!”  
“Well, that's no fun. What if you really wanted to?” He pouted silkily, leaving the neighborhood.  
“Then, I would.” She stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms under her breasts.  
“Mm, good to know.” He purred as he pulled into the Sunday traffic.  
“Shut up.” She snapped.  
“Yes, ma'am.” Grinning cheekily, he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she looked at him before facing her window.  
They drove until they got to downtown, near the waterfront and she followed him warily into a bar on the strip, heels clicking apprehensively on the wooden floor. The sounds of Nightcore filled the air and she whistled softly at the couples on the dance floor as they dipped and twirled together.   
“This wasn't here before.”   
He chuckled, watching her reaction as she tried to downplay her excitement. “I know; I bought it a few days ago, do you like it?”  
“It's different, that's for sure.”  
“I like different.”  
Nodding, she took a step back when he held out his hand to her, and he motioned to the dance floor.   
“Dance with me.”  
“I-I don't know if I can,” She admitted, biting her bottom lip hard, watching the other couples as they moved effortlessly.  
“It's all an act; you're just playing a role.” He whispered softly, as her breathing started to steady.   
Gently, he took her hand, his fingertips barely brushing hers as he led her out on the floor. Sickkick's 'Mind Games' began playing and as she swayed her hips to the rhythm, he gently spun her around so that her back was to his front. Resting his fingertips on her hips through the fabric of her shirt for the second time, she leaned her head back against him, her hands twining behind his head hesitantly, her eyes closing slowly. The song ended and he gently pressed his lips to her ear.  
“You dance divinely.” Blushing, she kept dancing with him to the next song, barely flinching when he spun her around to face him, pulling her in closer, his hands at her waist, as he dipped her gently, the ends of her hair trailing on the floor as he swept her back up dramatically. The song changed to the beat of that of a tango and they shifted into the dance effortlessly, other couples getting out of their way as they spun around and around on the dance floor. They walked off the floor hand in hand, both grinning from ear to ear as they left the club, still hand in hand. Walking down the strip to the waterfront, they bought sandwiches and fries in red plastic baskets from a local coffeehouse and bistro, giggling and grabbing the baskets and running out the door. They ate at the waterfront, selecting the picnic table that was closest to the water and farthest away from the crowd of families playing in the park nearby. He was quite pleased when an old couple ambled their way toward them to tell them that they made a cute couple, him grinning like the cat who ate the canary and she blushing and looking down at their joined hands, tilting her head demurely in acknowledgment. Tilting her chin up to meet his gaze, he grinned again.  
“You are shy.” She nodded, not completely making eye contact.  
“I know; I'm working on it.”  
“I never said it was a bad thing.”  
They were giggling through the grocery store, laughing and talking like old friends as she gathered ingredients for the dinner she'd be making tonight. She drove home and he helped her carry the groceries in, taking all the bags in one trip, of course. The rhythm they establish helping one another in the kitchen came completely naturally and soon the food was cooking and she was making something heavenly with peaches and all other sorts of concoctions on the kitchen counter. She dipped her finger in to taste it, humming in satisfaction, a small bit of peach on the corner of her lips. He didn't think, just leaned in, acting on impulse and licked the corner of her mouth, tasting peaches and Harli. With a small groan, she pushes him against the counter roughly, covering his mouth with hers. Their first kiss wasn't gentle, no coaxing of tongues or whisper light touches; It's a battle as he spins them around, her back now lightly hitting the counter top. He kissed down her neck as she gasped, leaning her head to the side to give him better access as one hand slides up her shirt, his fingertips ghosting over the swell of her breast above the bra.  
“Well! That's not something you see everyday!” Allie called out to break up their little make out session as three kids and a Moran walk into the kitchen, the last one having seen everything. They broke apart instantly, both blushing and muttering as Allie and Moran shared a loaded look between the two of them.


	4. Love Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets get revealed and emotions are bared, will the couple last through this trial or will they burn to ash?

The rest of dinner was mostly uneventful, though the two of them seemed more at ease around each other, a fact that was easily noticed by the two other adults in the room. The kids were none the wiser as they chatted and ate their dinner excitedly. At long last, the children were done eating and it was time for bed; it had been a long day and they all had school in the morning except for Lily, who would be watched by Harli. Allie grinned as she led her kids upstairs. Usually, they took turns on Sunday night getting them ready for bed. Moran stayed behind and Harli turned to him.  
“So?”  
“So.”  
“You and Allie have a nice time?” Harli asked him, grinning.  
“You and Jim have fun snogging in the kitchen?” He asked her, all innocence and she backed off as Jim barked a laugh out.  
“Touche'.” She sighed, dropping the subject, not surprised when Jim's hand fell on her thigh, gently squeezing before it fell away.   
“All joking aside, did she talk about us at all?” Jim asked Sebastian as he nodded sighing. Harli stood up to serve her dessert, sitting back in her chair as she waited for the man to continue speaking.  
“She did.” He replied, but he didn't elaborate, something that he never did. “Well, come on man, out with it!” Jim ordered.  
Sebastian looked at Harli with pity in his eyes and she knew. Oh, no.  
“She said how good you were doing, Harli. Considering, considering what you went through. Then she went into details, and she's hoping you tell Jim so he's more understanding about things. I'm so sorry.” He looked up from his plate slowly as she nodded, dropping the serving spoon into the dish. Jim squeezed her thigh again, his eyes softening with a look she never wanted to see in them again. Not him too.  
“Right, excuse me.” She didn't look back as she hurried out of the kitchen, practically running.  
By the time Jim chased after her, she was hiding in her office, climbing the small ladder to her secret spot and shutting the trap door but not locking it. The tears fell the minute she hit the pillows as she sobbed silently. Allie had no right talking about her to a complete stranger. Talking about that of all things. It didn't matter that she thought they were in love; if Harli had wanted to tell him, she would have. She just wanted to forget it had ever happened and move the hell on. She had tried to go to therapy, but the words had gotten caught in her throat; so she had just sat there in sullen silence while she was berated for not reporting her attack or pressing charges. She hadn't reported the incident and the man was too powerful to be touched by the law anyway, a former friend's husband she had trusted explicitly until the night everything changed. Now, the slightest male touch had her recoil; today had been the closest she had come, that and cuddling with Jim the night before. Usually being held made her physically ill. Nightmares plagued her every night, except for last night. She had told her ex husband and he had changed the way he looked at her, called her a broken toy and moved his mistress in when she couldn't perform her 'wifely duties' the day after the attack. She hadn't even known she was pregnant until the miscarriage. It had not been his, and in a way she was relieved when it happened and that made her feel horrible. Then there was the divorce where she lost everything. In a way, another relief. The mistress simply took over everything and she faded away until Allie brought her here. She'd told Allie the whole story, sworn her to secrecy and gotten used to her life here. She'd even started dating that jerk. He'd acted like he was willing to wait until she was comfortable with touch, but he had gotten pushy a few times. Even kissed her when she had asked him not to. How messed up was she that she was starting to feel safer in a criminal's arms than someone else's? She wept and wept, laying her head down as she curled her body up into a tight ball. It didn't matter, he would feel nothing but pity for her now, just like the other one.   
Allie returned downstairs, oblivious to the drama she had caused when she noticed a missing Harli and a frantic Jim.   
“I'm guessing she found out what we spoke about and then vanished?” She asked softly and Jim nodded.  
“I can't find her. I've looked everywhere. Her car's still here, but she's not in any room. I just want to make sure she's okay.” He added softly, for once not even pretending to be concerned about her; he actually was.  
“The library; second shelf is a door, push on it until it opens. Her office is in there. She'll be up the ladder through the sky light.” Allie replied sadly.  
“I was only trying to help.” She added softly as Jim walked away. Moran rubbed her back gently in comfort.  
“Come on, let's go watch that movie in your room like we talked about, give the love birds time to work things out.” He smiled softly, offering comfort.  
She nodded, woodenly following him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She really had only been trying to help. She had seen Harli fighting herself when they touched earlier and she wanted Jim to have a heads up about it.  
He found the secret door no problem once he was told to look for one, marveling at her office and how different it was from Allie's. The room was huge, more than big enough for the three of them to be working together comfortably, the desk large and horse shoe shaped, a drafting table on one end and a counter with an array of different plants, herbs from the look of them, and an assortment of glass bottles. Crystals and herbs were hanging from the shelf above and the circular bookshelf stacked high with books accessible by a ladder only. Any other time, and he would be studying her bookshelf like he had studied her movie and show preferences. A second ladder led from the top of the bookshelf to what looked like a regular sky light. Climbing both of these ladders, he pushed the skylight open. The sight that greeted him was something out of a fairy tale. The whole space was covered in cushions and pillows and drapes, the focal point of the small room an iron canopy full sized bed covered in pillows and blankets with Harli curled up among them, looking so vulnerable and weak. The scolding he had been about to unleash on her about hiding from him died on his lips when he saw her shoulders shaking from silent sobs. Carefully, he slipped his shoes and socks off and got onto the bed with her, taking her in his arms as he laid back, dragging a blanket over the both of them.   
“So, I guess we need to talk.” She peeked out of the blanket at him and he nodded.  
“I guess we do, but first, why did you hide?” He asked her softly as she sighed.  
“I was about to break down, I don't do big emotional scenes with an audience. And that look in your eyes was honestly the last straw. Pity. I couldn't do it.” She confessed softly.  
He sighed, running a hand through her hair as she leaned into his touch.  
“That look of pity wasn't for you dear. Oh no, it's for whatever bastard did this to you, because I am going to have him skinned piece by piece. Might even turn him into shoes. ”   
She looked up at him sharply.   
“He's too powerful. That's why I didn't even bother with reporting him or pressing charges, he's above the law.”   
“Darling, I believe you are forgetting the part where I am an all powerful consulting criminal, here. Give me a name and he's dead, and it will not be quick or slow. I am far above the law as well.” He hugged her tight as she nodded, he held her though the whole story, stroking her hair and letting her cry on his chest when the tears came. Surprised that she had told him everything, even the bit about her ex husband and the name she had been holding back for a year, she leaned up on his chest, looking into his eyes as she studied him.  
“That look isn't in your eyes anymore.” She noted and he nodded, stroking her back under her shirt gently.  
“Too busy admiring your strength, to be honest. You went through a whole hell of a lot and a lesser woman would crumble, but look at you, surviving.” He traced her face gently with his fingertips.  
“Surviving, right. That's why I can barely stand to be touched, and forget about sex.” She muttered bitterly then looked away blushing.  
“You miss it?” He asked her softly and she nodded.  
“I used to love it. I tried it a few times after and I just couldn't get into it. It hurt and it was psychosomatic and I knew it, but it still didn't help. And he was just so-”  
“Selfish, demanding, I bet he didn't even try to make you cum first. I would over and over until I knew you were ready for me.” He supplied for her and she blushed deeply at his words, stammering her reply.  
“Err, no he didn't. And oh my god, now that's in my head.” She squeaked as she hid her blushing face in his shirt and he chuckled softly at her response, his fingers still tracing up and down her spine as she shivered lightly. They stopped just below her bra clasp and she shivered for a whole other reason this time.   
“Hmm, if just my words caused that response, want to conduct a little experiment? For science, of course.” He asked her softly and she nodded into his shirt.   
“Well, if it's for science, who am I to oppose the pursuit of knowledge?” She replied, biting her bottom lip, a playful grin on her face as she looked up and he grinned, as he gently cupped her face in his hands.  
“Say stop and I will, no matter what.” He whispered against her lips, waiting for her breathy “Okay.” before he gently pressed his lips to hers, once, twice, three times before slowly deepening the kiss, touching his tongue with hers. She whimpered as she opened her mouth for him, stroking his tongue tentatively before nibbling his bottom lip sucking it into her mouth. He groaned into her mouth as he kissed down to her neck, licking and kissing her pulse point as his fingers found the clasp of her bra and undid it gently. She leaned back enough to slip her shirt over her head, tossing her bra, both of them chuckling when it landed on the chandelier above them. She made a funny face and grinning, he gently pulled her back to him, kissing her again. She slid his jacket off his shoulders, her quick fingers undoing his tie and making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Her nails skated across his bare chest and with a soft groan, he rolled her beneath him, his mouth attaching to her neck as he gently kissed and nipped at the skin before kissing down to her collarbones, his tongue making a wet trail to her breasts. She whimpered, arching her back for him as those unusual eyes fluttered closed. Gently, he lapped at the rosy tips, letting his teeth only scrape against them as her eyes flew open and he gasped at the molten amber in her gaze. He kept up his attentions until she was a panting, mewling mess and he kissed down her stomach, chuckling a bit when she turned out to be ticklish and he indulged in rubbing his stubbly cheek against her stomach watching her squeal. He stopped right above her jeans and drew a small question mark on her stomach, as he rose an eyebrow at her, asking her permission. Her bottom lip slid between her teeth, molten gaze meeting black eyes as she nodded at his question. He slowly undid her jeans pulling them off when she arched up to help slide them down. He kept her lace panties on for the time being, his fingers tracing her hips slowly as he kissed them, nipping them once again before slowly sliding them down. His eyes didn't leave hers as he kissed down to her core, sliding his tongue along her slit slowly as she cursed, her hips jumping up. Grinning, he held them down gently as he lapped at her clit, moaning at the taste of her, like peaches and cream as he pushed a finger inside her stroking her inner walls. She whimpered, panting softly and he could feel her tightening as he pushed a second finger inside, finding and pressing on her g-spot as he sucked her clit into his mouth, running a tooth over it. She screamed as she came, flooding his mouth, her hips rising up to his mouth. He pushed his fingers in and out of her, increasing his speed, working her through her orgasm loving the little sounds she was making and how responsive she was to his touch. She reached for him, pulling him back up to cover his mouth with hers, sucking his tongue into her mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. He grinned against her lips, sucking on her tongue, his fingers still working her as he felt her cum again. Unable to resist, he bit her where neck and shoulder met and she gripped his fingers like a vice. She was soaking wet and ready for him as she ran a nail just over where his belt was. He must have zoned out for a minute somehow, now his belt and pants were undone and slowly being pushed down his thighs, same with his underwear as she gently pushed him backwards on the pillows, climbing on top of him as she kissed him hungrily, kissing and licking his jaw, tongue flicking against his earlobe, giving a satisfied hum when he shivered and leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. She kissed her way to his neck, kissing and nipping gently. He didn't tell her his rule about no marks on him above the collar, he just let her nip and kiss his neck, groaning as she kissed lower, her tongue flicking across one nipple and then the other before she kissed a path down his stomach. Her hair trailed after her on his chest and he shivered at the coolness of the dark strands as his fingers gently tangled in them as she kissed lower. Her lips found first one hip bone, then the other and he moaned as she kissed and nipped one of his most sensitive areas, one often overlooked by previous lovers. Her hand wrapped around his shaft carefully as she leaned her head down, settling herself comfortably on her elbows, her tongue darting out to taste the tip of him, making him groan and growl softly as his hips shot up. She was about to take him into her mouth fully when his fingers tightened in her hair gently and her eyes met his.  
“As much as I would love to let you, I am doing my best to be gentle darling and that would make me lose any control I have over my actions.” He explained as blushing, she pulled away nodding, her bottom lip slipping in between her teeth as he flipped them over again, resuming his position on top of her. He was careful not to pin her, not this first time. He slid his fingers back inside her, driving her absolutely mad and she shook her head. “Now, please.” She whined as he shook his head too, continuing to ply her with his fingers.  
“In a bit, I want to give you one more.” He purred against her lips as his other hand found her clit, flicking his fingers across it expertly as his fingers rubbed that spot inside her at the same time. She came in a rush of tight wet heat around his fingers, as he leaned down to swallow her moan before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. She blushed at his actions, forgetting all about her slight bit of embarrassment as he gently lifted her hips and slid inside her. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her, stretching her and he groaned at the tightness as he held her hips still, not moving inside her. He growled slightly as she tightened around him, amber eyes looking up at him innocently. He sighed a sigh of a martyr, one that was being driven mad by her teasing and innocent looks as he huffed when she tightened again. “Woman, I am trying to be slow and gentle, because that's what you need right now and you are driving me insane by teasing me!” He snapped finally, his fingers digging harder into her hips in warning. She groaned, her nails digging into his back and dragging down hard as her pupils dilated.   
“I don't need slow and gentle, I need you, Moriarty.” She demanded softly, pulling his head back down to kiss him, nipping his lip as she dragged it into her mouth, sinking her teeth into it. He growled once again, still holding her hips down as he started thrusting inside her, his eyes locked on her. She gasped, her legs wrapping around his hips as he leaned down to her neck, finally biting enough to leave a small mark on her pale skin as she whimpered for him to keep going. Her nails made another series of stripes down his back and he started to throb inside her, pinning her hands over her head in one hand as he leaned down, kissing her roughly as he moved in the same steady pace, his other hand finding her clit and pressing on it gently. She leaned up, biting his collarbone as she came with a scream muffled by his skin as she sucked a mark onto it. He groaned as he didn't stop his movements, increasing the pace as he followed right after her, spilling himself inside her as he rolled them, landing with her on top of his chest, both of them breathing heavily as they looked at each other, expressions unguarded for once.   
“Are you alright?” He asked her quietly as she kissed his chest gently, nodding.  
“I am more than alright, I would say the experiment was a total success.” She wrinkled her nose playfully at him and he surprised the both of them by leaning up to kiss it. “Well, you know, every good scientist tests their hypothesis more than once.” He teased her, his voice singing playfully.  
“Oh, you're crazier than we both think you are if you think that we are not doing this often.” She grinned as she nuzzled his chest, as he hummed happily in agreement. She yawned, hiding it in his chest and he grinned at her.  
“Do you want to sleep here or our room?” He asked her as she sighed, leaning up and gathering her clothes.  
“Our room; I have to get the kids up and on the bus tomorrow morning.” She answered him as she stole his shirt, buttoning it and sliding on her underwear even though it hit her about mid thigh. His mouth went dry at the sight of her in his dress shirt, her hair all messy from their play. Bending down, she opened the skylight, tossed her shoes and clothes down the hatch and waited patiently for him to put his underwear, and pants back on, laughing as he tossed his jacket and shoes after her clothes. He helped her onto the ladder and they climbed down them, picking up their discarded clothing and sneaking off to their room. She slid the key into the lock and he had her on the bed in no time, curtains drawn, his fingers dancing across her thigh under his shirt as the door closed and locked on its own, him too lost in passion to notice. She whimpered when he lifted his head from her neck, sighing in relief when he unbuttoned her shirt and covered her mouth with his own, grinning against her lips. Needy little thing, wasn't she? God, how he loved it.


End file.
